Alternate Universe Sailor Moon: Crystal Tokyo
by kumikolynn
Summary: This story takes place in 30th century Tokyo where King Celino and Queen Cira rule over Crystal Tokyo. The world is finally at peace or so it seems. As long as the Legendary Crystal exist nowhere is really truly safe... (Prologue to SM Arc 2: The Black Moon Clan)
1. Chapter 1

"Silvio," Naiya whispered as she looked up at the gentleman that towered over her, "do you ever wish I were different?" Silvio kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

"If you were different," he whispered back, "I don't think I would have fallen for you. I love you just the way you are." Naiya rested against his chest and stared up at the moon.

"Cira," Celino whispered sneaking up on his wife, "what are you doing?" He peered over her shoulders and glared at the back of Silvio's head. "I don't like him out there with our daughter," he pouted and crossed his arms. Cira chuckled softly and turned to face him. She shook her head and began pushing him around the corner.

"Let's go," she smiled. Celino pouted some more then finally sighed and allowed her to push him out to the garden. In the garden they spotted Zoicite and Kunzite snuggled up near a fountain.

"Kunzite," Celino shouted as he headed over to them. Kunzite and Zoicite turned around and spotted their queen and king approaching them.

"My liege," Kunzite bowed his head to Celino. Cira crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"What have I told you about that?" She playfully scolded Kunzite.

"My apologies," Kunzite smiled up at Cira. "You have just blossomed into a beautiful flower," he smiled as he stared at her. Zoicite crossed his arms and pouted playfully. Cira shook her head and took Celino by the arm.

"We'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing," she smiled. Celino began to protest, but was cut off by Cira. "Besides Celino was about to play me a song," she looked over at him, "weren't you, Celino?" Celino rolled his eyes playfully but was happy to oblige his wife. He retrieved his harp and met with her on their balcony.

"Are you ready?" He smiled and strummed a few harp strings. Cira sat on the edge of the balcony and watched him. The moon sparkled behind her and a soft breeze blew her blonde curls lightly. Celino sat on the ground in front of her and began strumming his harp. After a few moments Cira joined him on the ground and continued listening to him play.

"Celino," she whispered, "I absolutely love you." She rested her head on her crossed arms and closed her eyes allowing the music to take her away.

"I love you more than life itself," Celino responded as he watched her intensely. Suddenly Cira jumped to her feet and began swaying along with the music. The slower he played, the slower she danced. _"I could watch her dance forever," _he thought to himself as he strummed a melody just for her.

"Mama," a soft voice whispered. Cira stopped dancing and smiled at the little blonde girl that wandered out onto the balcony. "Papa," she whispered and collapsed into Celino's lap. Cira shook her head as she stared at her daughter. The little girl tossed slightly in Celino's lap then snuggled her way into his arms. A soft smile spread across her lips as she drifted back off to sleep.

"She is just like you," Celino whispered softly as he stood to his feet and carried her back to her room. Cira followed behind him.

"She's just like her sister," Cira whispered back recalling how Naiya used to act. Celino laid the little girl down in her bed and pulled the covers over her. "Good night, my little sun," Cira whispered as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Good night, Mama," the little girl whispered back. Cira and Celino exited her room and Celino pulled the door closed behind him. Cira turned to him and pouted.

"I want another little girl," she whined.

"We've got two," Celino said, "Naiya and Nima. We don't need another one." Cira turned away from him and pouted. "Don't act like that," Celino whined, "we already have two. Why do you want another one?"

"What happens when our little girls are all grown up?" Cira whined and continued to pout.

"Then we retire like everyone else," Celino hugged her waist and held her close, "how about this? We wait until they are both grown up then we can talk about another kid." Cira spun around and looked at him.

"You promise," she held out her pinkie finger for his.

"Promise," he smiled as he wrapped his pinkie finger around hers. Cira kissed his lips softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He slid his hands up to the middle of her back. His cold hands caused her to tremble slightly.

"Mama, Papa," Naiya's voice whispered causing them to break their kiss, "will the princes be coming to visit anytime soon? I miss them."

"We should have them over," Cira smiled down at her oldest daughter moving away from Celino. Silvio stood behind Naiya smiling at Cira and Celino. Naiya stared at her father and shook her head.

"Father is still jealous," she whispered to her mother. Cira laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You're his little moonbeam," Cira whispered back, "he's bound to be like that forever." Naiya and Cira shared in a laugh. Cira brushed Naiya's blonde hair out of her face and gazed into her silver eyes. "Our little moonbeam," she smiled softly. She caressed Naiya's right check gently.

"Those two seem to get lost in their moments together," Silvio smiled as he watched Cira and Naiya interact. Celino cleared his throat loudly startling the girls.

"You should get some sleep," Cira smiled at Silvio and Naiya. Silvio nodded and picked Naiya up cradling her in his arms. Naiya flailed around in his arms playfully as he carried her away. Celino groaned lowly letting out a slight growl. "He's going to marry her, Celino," Cira said to him, "so you may as well get used to him."

"I just don't like the way he treats my little moonbeam," Celino whined.

"You mean like a princess?" Cira inquired.

"No, like his lover," Celino groaned.

"Well dear," Cira said as she stared at him, "she is his lover. He treats her the same way you treat me."

"With us it's different," Celino tried explaining to her, "because we're older."

"She's not a little girl anymore," Cira sighed and looked at her husband. Celino thrashed his arms about as if having a mini tantrum. "I can take your mind off that," Cira whispered and took his hand. She placed his palm over her heart and smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Your heartbeat is calm," he said to her, "just like when we first met." He moved closer to her and scooped her up in his arms. "When I'm this close though," he whispered to her, "your heart races. It's as if you panic a little." He kissed her forehead. "It's adorable." Cira felt her cheeks grow hot and she covered her face. "Let me see that beautiful shade of red," he teased as he carried her back into their room. Cira lowered her hands and smiled still blushing. He sat her on the bed then knelt in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She blushed her face turning an even more intense shade of red.

"You said you were going to take my mind off it, right?" He smirked up at her as he slid his cold hands up her dress and caressed her thighs. Cira nodded and giggled. "This is how we're going to take my mind off of it," he smiled then leaned up and kissed her.

"How I told you how much I love you lately?" Cira whispered to him.

"You have," he whispered back.


	2. Act 2: Visitors

"You can't catch me," Nima taunted Naiya and Silvio sticking her tongue out at them. She dashed down the palace stairs and out to the garden.

"I'm gonna get you, Nima," Naiya laughed as she chased behind her little sister. Nima laughed wildly and hid behind a manicured hedge in the garden. She snickered quietly to herself pleased with her hiding space. "Where did she go?" Naiya turned and asked Silvio who shrugged unsure as to why he agreed to play tag anyway.

"It'll be fun," they said, "you get to spend time with both of us." Silvio shook his head feeling as if he had been suckered in playing tag. Although it wasn't really tag. It was more like hide and seek. Naiya lifted her index finger to her mouth and smiled devilishly at Silvio.

"Oh where oh where could little Nima have gone?" Naiya wondered out loud. Nima snickered silently behind the hedge. Naiya smiled and extended her hand toward the hedge Nima was hiding behind. The hedge wobbled back and forth then grabbed Nima with its branches. Nima squirmed and flailed trying to get away from the hedge.

"Let go," she whined as the hedge presented Nima to her sister and Silvio. "That's not fair," Nima pouted, "you're not supposed to use your powers." Naiya shrugged and skipped up to Nima.

"You're just mad because I found you," Naiya smiled. The hedge lowered Nima to the ground and returned to its natural position.

"You don't play fair," Nima cried as she ran back into the palace. Silvio sighed and shook his head.

"You know she's sensitive about not having any powers of her own," he sighed as he stared at Naiya.

"I always forget that she doesn't," Naiya frowned at him. Nima buried her head in her pillow and sobbed loudly. She heard her bedroom door open.

"Little sun," Cira whispered, "what's wrong?" Nima rolled over and looked at her mother.

"I was pl-playing with Naiya," she sniffled, "and and she used her powers t-to find me." Nima continued sniffling and wiping her eyes. "I t-told her that wasn't f-fair," Nima cried and flung herself into her mother's lap. Cira stroked Nima's soft hair trying to calm her daughter. "Mama," she sniffled trying to regain her composure, "why don't I have any powers?"

"You just weren't born with any sweetie," Cira whispered softly as she stared into Nima's golden eyes. Cira noticed Nima's eyes began to fill with tears again. "Come with me," she smiled softly at Nima, "I want to show you something." Cira led Nima into a different sector of the crystal tower. "This is our prayer chamber," Cira said as they entered into the chamber.

"Mommy," Nima gasped, "what's that?" Nima rushed over to the golden crystal and reached for it then stopped and looked back at her mother.

"That is what keeps our world peaceful," she smiled as she sat down on a silver bench, "it's also what gave Sailor Moon his powers long ago."

"Sailor Moon," Nima inquired as she climbed up on her mother's lap. Cira nodded.

"Sailor Moon defended the world of the past," Cira held her daughter, "he used the crystal to right wrongs and to triumph over evil. He fought many battles and with the help of the Legendary Crystal he would always win." Nima's eyes grew wide as she listened to Cira. "With the Legendary Crystal there is nothing you can't do," Cira smiled, "but it must only be used in times of emergency." Cira kissed the top of her daughter's head as Nima looked around the chamber at all of the different weapons in the room.

"All of these were used by Sailor Moon?" Nima asked her mother.

"Some were used by Sailor Sun as well," Cira smiled softly. "Sailor Sun fought beside Sailor Moon," Cira explained, "together they were stronger than a hundred men. They protected the Earth and all the people within Earth."

"Did they fight with the Senshi as well?" Nima inquired as she listened to the story. Cira nodded.

"Five of the strongest and bravest warriors that I've ever met," she smiled, "in addition to the Shitennou." Nima's eyes danced with wonder. "The Senshi fought alongside of Sailor Moon protecting him at every turn while the Shitennou fought alongside and sometimes in front of Sailor Sun. Their teams were unstoppable." Cira smiled as she recalled their battles to her daughter.

"So the Legendary Crystal basically gives people powers and protects the Earth?" Nima asked shifting her gaze back to the golden crystal in the middle of the chamber. Cira nodded. Just then Jadeite entered into the room.

"My Queen," he began to bow but caught himself in mid-bow, "there is someone here to see you. Princess," he bowed to Nima. Nima jumped off her mother's lap allowing her mother to stand. Jadeite led the two of them to the foyer of the palace. In the midst of the foyer stood a gentleman wearing a dark blue jacket, white pants, white shoes and sapphire blue gloves.

"Saphir," Cira smiled as soon as she recognized him, "what brings you to the tower on this fine day?" He offered her a Peruvian lily and smiled at her.

"I just came to pay my respects to the royal family," Saphir smiled back as he brushed his blue hair back. He turned his gaze to Nima and smiled. "You're beginning to look more and more like your mother every day." Nima smiled and blushed slightly. Cira handed the lily to Nima and asked that Jadeite take Nima to her father.

"How is your brother doing?" Cira asked as she led Saphir out to the garden.

"Angry as always," Saphir sighed and shook his head, "he doesn't like the idea of immortality."

"His belief is as strong as mine," she chuckled lightly, "he dislikes immortality and I dislike death and the pain it brings." She turned to Saphir. "What is your idea on the whole subject?"

"I believe that people are supposed to live and die," he said, "however, I don't think that living forever is a bad thing either. It would be nice if your loved ones never had to go away." Cira nodded in agreement and looked out over the garden.

"I feel as if Earth tries to teach us that lesson," she said quietly. "In the spring and summer we are blessed with such beautiful flowers," she smiled lightly, "but then winter and fall comes and takes them all away. Perhaps your brother is right in his thinking and perhaps I am wrong." She sighed softly. "I just wish that nobody would know the pain of losing their loved ones." Saphir stared at Cira quietly for a long time.

"You should do whatever you feel is right," Saphir finally said. He bowed to Cira. "Thank you for seeing me." He turned and exited the garden. Cira sat in the middle of the garden thinking about the conversation she had just had with Saphir.

"My Queen," Nephrite called from behind her, "the Senshi are here and they are requesting to see you." Cira lifted herself from the ground and smiled at Nephrite.

"Have I personally thanked you for everything you've done for me?"

"It is an honor to be able to be here for you, Cira," he smiled at her as he led her back into the palace.

"Well," she whispered, "still. Thank you for everything."


	3. Act 3: Little Visitors

Nephrite and Cira entered the palace and saw the four Senshi standing in the foyer.

"Auntie Cira," a blonde haired boy ran up and clung to her leg, "where is Nima?"

"Auntie Cira," the other three children dashed up to her excitedly. Venus cleared his throat and the children stood still. The little blonde boy clung to Cira's leg refusing to look at his father.

"Masaru," Venus called his son with a fear inspiring tone. The blonde boy released Cira and walked slowly back to his father's side. He avoided his father's cold stare and shifted his weight uncomfortably Nima dashed into the room and smiled at the four children standing with the Senshi.

"Mama," she smiled widely at her mother, "can we go play in the garden?" Cira nodded dismissing the children. Nima ran outside with three children then turned around and looked at Masaru. "Venus-sama," Nima asked quietly, "can Masaru come and play outside with us?" Venus nodded and Nima grabbed Masaru's hand. "Come on, Masaru," she smiled and pulled him outside. Cira chuckled softly and shook her head.

"What brings you all over today?" She smiled at the Senshi.

"We just needed a day off from the kids," Venus laughed, "is Celino around?"

"He's probably somewhere stalking Silvio and Naiya," she giggled lightly.

"I'll be in the library if anyone needs me," Mercury said as he headed for the library.

"It's nice to see some things never change," Cira smiled then turned to Jupiter, "want to help me in the kitchen?" Jupiter nodded and headed to the kitchen with Cira.

"Let's go find Celino," Mars smiled at Venus.

"Alright," Nima smiled placing her hands on her hips, "we're going to play hide and seek." Masaru groaned loudly knowing he was going to be "it." He was always "it." Sometimes it seemed like Nima was picking on him. "Masaru," Nima smiled. Masaru sighed loudly and was prepared to throw a tantrum. "You're not 'it' today," she smiled, "Ryo is." Ryo jumped up and down cheering as his jet black hair bounced.

"In the name of Mars," Ryo laughed, "I won't be 'it' long." The other four ran off and waited for him to count. Masaru grabbed Nima's hand and led her behind the garden walls.

"He won't find us here," he laughed lightly, "as long as you're quiet." Nima nodded feeling her heart race wildly. She took slow, deep breaths trying to calm her heart. Masaru covered her mouth as Ryo ran pass them. Nima closed her eyes and blushed feeling her cheeks grow hot.

"I can't find them anywhere," Ryo groaned as he ran pass their hiding space again with Megumi and Akiko. Megumi turned and smiled at Akiko.

"I bet they're somewhere being all lovey dovey," she teased loudly waiting for Nima to pop out. Masaru restrained a hot headed Nima. She thrashed against him losing her temper.

"They're trying to make us come out," he whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled her neck causing her heart to race and her mind to calm down. She enjoyed hiding with Masaru. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had a small crush on him. Small, like the size of an ant small. She nodded trying to force herself to believe that.

"We give up," Ryo shouted as he threw himself to the ground, "I give up." Masaru and Nima dashed out from behind the garden wall. Nima stuck her tongue out at Megumi.

"I told you they were hiding together," Megumi smiled feeling proud of herself, "Nima and Masaru sitting in a tree…" Nima growled and jumped on Megumi knocking her to the ground. The two girls tussled around in the garden rolling back and forth. Akiko shook her head.

"Girls shouldn't act like that in the presence of others," she said sternly until the girls knocked her over. Masaru and Ryo watched as the three girls rolled around in the dirt fighting each other.

"Hey, hey, hey," Zoicite called as he ran in the direction of the children.

"Zoicite's coming," Ryo cried out and ran off with Masaru. The three girls jumped to their feet and darted off in different directions. Zoicite shook his head.

"That is no way for young ladies to act," he shouted, "next time I see that I'm telling your parents." Zoicite disappeared from the garden and the children came out laughing wildly.

"Next time I see that I'm telling your parents," Akiko laughed as she mocked Zoicite.

"My name is Zoicite and I don't know how to have fun," Megumi laughed.

"Zoicite knows how to have fun," Nima smiled at them, "he's just very concerned about me getting hurt."

"You're not hurt, are you?" Masaru asked as he checked Nima for any bruises or scratches. Megumi nudged Akiko and the two girls began laughing wildly.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Masaru and Nima sitting in a tree," Megumi began teasing again.

"She's the princess," Masaru said almost in a scolding tone like his father, "it's our job to protect her. I'm simply doing my job." Megumi lowered her head and Nima blinked back tears. She turned away from the four children.

"I don't need anyone protecting me," she said a bit coldly, "I'm capable of protecting myself."

"But you don't have any powers," Akiko pointed out then covered her mouth. Nima whirled around and glared at Akiko with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not your friend anymore," she growled and took off toward the palace. She dashed past Nephrite and up the stairwell to her room then flung herself on the bed.

"I didn't mean it," Akiko said hearing her voice break, "I really didn't." Megumi rubbed her back gently.

"We know," she whispered, "we know."


	4. Act 4: Demande

"Where are they?" An angry voice pushed open the doors to the palace but was contained in the foyer by Jadeite and Nephrite.

"What business do you have with the king and queen?" Kunzite asked appearing in front of the angry young man. The young man scoffed at Kunzite then turned his sights toward the stairwell.

"Cira! Celino!" He exclaimed loudly waking them both up. Celino and Cira rushed to the stairwell and spotted Demande in the foyer with the three of the Shitennou. Celino pushed Cira behind him.

"What do you want, Demande?" Celino called from the top of the stairs. A sleepy Cira glared down at him. Her glare sent chills down his spine.

"The Legendary Crystal," he shouted, "neither of you deserve to have it." Celino walked down the stairs and stood in front of Demande.

"What plans do you have for it?" Celino inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

"I plan to use it to right the world," he snarled, "people are not intended to live forever or to live their lives freely. People must be controlled."

"People should be able to live their lives the way the want to," Cira interjected as she came down the stairs and stood behind Celino. "If we take away their freewill then they are reduced to robots." She shuttered at the thought of that. Demande stared at her then looked back at Celino.

"Women should only speak when spoken to," he said gruffly avoiding Cira's eyes. Cira gasped and moved toward Demande, but was withheld by Zoicite.

"He isn't worth it, Cira," Zoicite whispered to her. Cira nodded and turned her back on Demande.

"You either give me the crystal or I'll take it by force," Demande growled at Celino.

"Get him out of here," Celino shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You'll rue this day, Celino," Demande shouted as he was pushed out the palace. Celino turned to Cira whose eyes were full of fear.

"Celino," she whispered to him, "what if he comes back? What about the children?" Cira began quivering with fear. Celino held her close to him.

"He won't come back," he said trying to assure her as he nodded at the Shitennou. Zoicite led Cira back up to their room.

"Get some rest," Zoicite smiled at Cira, "everything will be taken care of." He closed the door behind him then went and checked on the princesses.

"Are they still sleeping?" Celino asked when Zoicite reappeared in front of him. Zoicite nodded. "Good," he smiled, "now what to do about Demande."

"Demande," Saphir called to his brother a bit sleepily, "why are you still up?"

"We'll revolt," he shouted as he slammed his fists down on the table, "we'll storm their palace and take the Crystal by force." An evil smile spread across his face as he stared at his younger brother. "Saphir," he whispered, "you'll stay by my side no matter what right?" Saphir nodded a bit uneasily. "Crystal Tokyo shall be ruled by different leaders," he smiled wickedly.

"Good morning, Mama," Nima smiled at her mother as Cira emerged from her room.

"Morning my little sun," she smiled back and walked with Nima out to the courtyard. The radiant sun beamed down on their faces as if caressing them lightly. Piano music was from the ballroom streamed out into the courtyard. "Sounds as if Zoicite is in a great mood," Cira smiled as they headed into the ballroom. Zoicite smiled feeling their presences enter the room. Naiya twirled around as Zoicite continued playing the piano.

"Join me," she giggled as she held her hands out for her mother and her sister. Cira and Nima joined Naiya dancing around the room to the melody Zoicite played for them. The three girls shared in laughter and in music. In a different room Jadeite and Nephrite escorted Demande into the court.

"Demande," Celino said with a stern voice, "rumors have been floating around the palace since you last visited about a revolt you seem to be planning." Flames flickered in Demande's eyes. "As a result of your actions I have no choice but to exile you," Celino said plainly.

"If he goes," Saphir said, "then I go too." Celino looked over at Saphir and nodded.

"I must think about the safety of our kingdom and our universe," Celino said as he lifted himself from his seat, "I am sorry it had to come to this."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," Demande shot back. Jadeite and Nephrite escorted Saphir and Demande out of the palace and away from the palace gates. "I'll make them pay," he grumbled as he walked down the street with Saphir, "I'll make them all pay." The next day Demande, Saphir and a small group of rebels left Earth searching for a new place to call home.

"You exiled someone without consulting me," Cira gasped trying to control the tone of her voice.

"Something had to be done," Celino responded calmly. Cira paced back and forth then sat on the bed and stared at him.

"Saphir went with him," she sighed as she stared at her husband. Celino nodded slowly. "Loyal to end," she smiled softly. Celino stared back at his wife then smiled at her.

"Let's take a stroll through the garden," he stood to his feet and offered her his hand. Cira accepted his hand then exited the room with him. "I did it to protect our kingdom and our universe," he whispered to her as they walked through the garden. She nodded then smiled.

"This brook has always been my calming force," she walked alongside of the brook following it to a river. "This is where we first met," she smiled back at Celino.

"Where you wouldn't even give me the time of day," he reminded her playfully. Cira nodded and knelt beside the river.

"It's still one of my most favorite places," she smiled dipping her hand into the river. She flicked water at Celino and giggled.

"My favorite place is wherever you are," he smiled kneeling beside her. He leaned close to her and kissed her lips softly.

"You always know how to make me smile," she whispered.


	5. Act 5: Attack on Crystal Tokyo

Masaru stood in front of Ryo and smiled waving his last cookie in the air.

"Fire Soul," Ryo shouted as fireballs shot from his fingertips toward Masaru.

"Mercury Aqua Mist," Akiko smiled as a thick fog covered the area allowing Masaru to escape. Megumi smiled and stepped into the midst of the fog.

"My turn," she smiled, "Supreme Thunder!" Lightning bolts shot from her antenna burning the cookie up.

"Aw," Ryo sighed as he frowned, "you broke the cookie, Megumi." Megumi laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry about that," she smiled lightly. Nima watched them through her bedroom window.

"I wish I could play with them like that," she frowned as she continued watching them. Having no powers sucked big time for Nima. Her friends could spar and practice their powers while she was forced to stay inside because she "might get hurt." Nima drew the curtains over her window and sat in her dark room. Months had passed since Demande threated Crystal Tokyo and everyone continued on their merry way. The Senshi visited more often bringing their children over to play with Nima. Jupiter and Cira were always in the kitchen baking or cooking something. Mercury was holed up in the library all the time. Mars, Venus and Celino were always doing… whatever it is they did. Naiya was always off somewhere with Silvio. Nima frowned as she sat in her room realizing she had no one else to play with.

"Nima," a gentle voice called from outside her bedroom door. Nima jumped up and flung her bedroom door open. Standing at the door was a little purple kitten with a crescent moon on her forehead. "Why are you sitting here in the dark?" The kitten questioned as Nima scooped her up and sat on the bed with her.

"I didn't want to see all the fun I was missing," Nima sighed and kissed the top of the kitten's head. "Diana," Nima whispered as she stared down at the kitten, "why don't I have any powers?"

"I think it skipped our generation," Diana sighed looking up at her owner.

"Everyone else has powers," Nima sighed as she laid back on her bed, "everyone except me." Nima jumped up. "The Legendary Crystal gave Sailor Moon powers," she exclaimed, "it can give me powers too." She dashed to the prayer chamber her mother had shown her. Diana followed behind her.

"I don't think you should mess with that," Diana said cautiously.

"It's not like I'm going to break it," Nima said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Lucy," a voice boomed in the sky, "I'm home!" Venus, Mars and Celino dashed outside and looked up in the sky. Demande appeared in a UFO hovering over Crystal Tokyo. "I've come to collect my prize," he smiled down at Celino and began firing dark energy down at the palace. The palace began to shake causing Nima and everyone inside to lose their balance. Nima bumped into the Legendary Crystal knocking over the case it rested in.

"The Crystal," Nima gasped as she began searching all around for it. "It's gone," she turned to Diana with tears in her eyes. She picked up the kitten and ran out of the chamber. Masaru spotted her as she ran down the hallway.

"Nima," he called out to her, "in here." Nima rushed over to him and he shoved her inside of the room then locked the door. "Stay in here," he called from outside the door. She peeked outside the window and watched as the Senshi and Neo-Senshi battled with the occupants of the UFO. She heard someone in the hallway messing with the door. "Get away from that door," Masaru yelled at the person. Nima listened closely until the noise in the hallway was silenced.

"Nima," she heard her mother call her, "Nima where are you?" Nima rushed to the window and began banging on it.

"In here, Mama," she banged against the window, "I'm in here." Her mother took off toward the garden and Celino followed after her. Nima struggled against the window trying to lift it open. Finally the window opened and Nima stepped out onto the ledge.

"I can't find her anywhere," Sailor Earth said to Celino and Cira. "The Legendary Crystal is missing as well," she said to her parents.

"I don't care about the Crystal," Cira cried, "where is my daughter?"

"Sailor Earth," Sailor Venus called out, "we need you over here." Sailor Earth dashed off in the direction of the other Senshi.

"Well, well, well," Demande smiled as he moved toward Celino, "we meet again." Celino pushed Cira behind him protecting her from Demande. "Give me the Crystal," he demanded.

"Never," Celino growled, "I would rather die than see the likes of you have the Crystal." Demande smiled evilly at Celino.

"That can be arranged," Demande said as he fired dark energy at Celino. Cira pushed him down at the last second causing the energy to pass through her body. Cira's lifeless body fell backward and landed on the ground.

"Mama," Nima screamed from the ledge. Tears poured down her face. Losing her balance she slipped and fell from the ledge. Saphir caught her.

"Get out of here," he instructed her as he let her down from his arms.

"Demande," a voice called out from the UFO, "don't let that princess get away. She has the Crystal." Demande turned his sights on Nima and began to pursue her. Nima ran with all her might toward the edge of the city.

"Please help me," she cried out. A beam of light shot down from the sky and lifted Nima into the air. At the gates of time stood a woman with long dark green hair. "Sailor Pluto," she cried as she rushed to the guardian of time and space, "I need your help." After listening to Nima's story, Pluto shook her head.

"I can't allow you to do that," Pluto said sadly, "it's against the rules."

"Mama is dead because of me," Nima screamed at the top of her lungs, "please." She wept bitterly. Pluto sighed and handed Nima a time-space key.

"Use it wisely," she smiled at Nima. Nima took the key and nodded.

"I will," Nima smiled back sniffling a bit then disappeared from the gate.

"Please protect her," Sailor Pluto said looking up at the stars.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Hi there! I want to thank everyone that read this story. I tried to make it as short as possible as long winded stories tend to start to bore me after a while. I hope you all enjoyed it. Once again, thanks for reading! It really means a lot to me.<p> 


End file.
